Trials
by GharrahGirl
Summary: Aurora Price. She's worked for the BAU for nearly four months without incident. It's a record, but can she keep it up? A string of kidnappings has taken place in California, women who've gone missing... Can she help save the two still alive, or will she, too, fall victim to the madmen? What will she do if another colleague is threatened? What will she do to save them? Spencer X OC
1. Prologue

**Alright, first Criminal Minds fanfic... Am I the only one **

* * *

"Thank you, Agent Hotchner, for hiring me. I am ecstatic " I said, smiling brightly.

The man's lips twitched, but he didn't smile back.

"Of course, but call me Hotch."

I felt my smile grow, if possible, even wider.

"Hotch it is, then," I said.

"Good, then I suppose you should meet the team," he said, ushering me out the door to meet the group I was to work with now.


	2. Four Months Later

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Criminal Minds except my own character and whatever twisted torture comes from my little brain :) Please, enjoy! Read and Review, yada yada yada :P**

**~GharrahGirl**

* * *

"I'm telling you, Aurora, you and Morgan could be brother and sister with the way you fight."

Spencer spun to face me in his chair as he spoke, and I pouted.

"Spence, it can't be that bad."

"It is," Prentiss said as she passed.

She smirked, and I chuckled slightly. I pulled my pale blonde hair into a ponytail leaving my bangs to hang in my face, covering one of my pale blue eyes. Spencer looked past me and smiled.

"Morning, Morgan."

I looked back at the dark skinned man as he approached.

"Reid, _Price_."

I stuck my tongue out at him, and he rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Guys, we have a case."

We all looked up at Hotch and walked with him to the briefing room. He pulled up a list of women on the left side of the large screen. On the right was a list of pictures of women in crudely made coffins. There were two less pictures than names and driver's licences.

"Hotch, what is this," I asked, my eyes wide.

"Ten women have been kidnapped. Eight of those women have been found in coffins. They were each assaulted, and there seems to be significant torture. They were all put in those coffins after they were strangled. Now, these two women, Martha Jenkins and Selene Loors, are still missing and presumed alive. They were taken a week apart. The women were kept for a month before they were found dead."

"Where were they buried?" Morgan asked, looking at the pictures on his tablet.

"They weren't. They were in coffins that were set alongside the back road We're heading to Sunnyvale California. Wheels up in twenty."

He left, and we all dispersed.

* * *

On the plane, I sat next to Spencer, as usual, and Morgan sat across from us.

"Hey there, Love Birds," he said, smirking.

Mine and Spencer's cheeks turned pink.

"Morgan, you know we are only friends," Spencer said flatly, and I nodded, sending Morgan a silent glare.

He knew I liked Spencer.

"Come on, Reid, you can't tell me you don't want to date her," Morgan said, wriggling his eyebrows.

"I am her friend. That's all I am, and that's all I'll ever be," Spencer said, crossing his arms over his chest.

I fought not to wince at his flat tone. He'd meant it, and that really hurt to hear. Morgan glanced at me, but I just looked down.

* * *

At the scene, Hotch had us split up into groups of two. Prentiss and JJ went to see the victims' families, Rossi and Hotch stayed to make up the geological profile, and Spencer, Morgan, and I were sent to the dump site.

"Okay," I said, stepping from the SUV, "We need to figure out how nobody is seeing this guy lift hundred and some odd pound women out of a vehicle and onto the side of the road."

"Perhaps he did it by night," Spencer said, crouching low to observe tire marks.

Morgan was looking down the side of the hill.

"Well, I just don't get it," I said, looking down the road. I saw a car coming and sighed.

"This crime scene is contaminated. People pass by here all the time."

I turned to look at Spencer, who was slowly standing. He looked past me, and I turned to see the barrel of a gun.

* * *

**Cliffy alert! Lol, well, only if you're interested... tell me... ****_Are_**** you interested? O.o I hope so! ^.^ well, read and review! I lovvve hearing feedback! Next chapter should be up by Wednesday, if you guys want it up :P**

**~GharrahGirl**


	3. Kidnapped: Day 1

"Don't say a word, either of you. Come on," the masked man said, pulling me into the van.

He did the same to Spencer.

I saw Morgan turning and shouting as the van door shut, and the van took off. The man looked us over.

"We got a guy this time."

"What, why!?"

I dimly saw a driver through a cage that separated us from the front of the van.

"He saw me come out I had to."

"Well, has he seen your face?"

"No."

"Has he seen our plates?"

"Can't have."

"Then, why take him. Let him see! More power to us!"

"Well, we already got him."

"Kill him."

"No!"

i jumped forward, blocking Spencer from the man with the gun.

"No, please, don't."

The man laughed and pointed the gun at me.

"Move, Girl!"

"No, please! Please, I- I'll do whatever you want. J-Just don't kill him."

They exchanged glances before the man swung the gun at me, knocking me out cold.

* * *

I groaned in pain and sat up. Hand instantly cupped my face, and I opened my eyes to meet Spencer's worried gaze.

"Aurora, are you okay?"

I nodded slowly, wincing as my head throbbed.

"Just a headache, Spence," I said quietly.

"Why'd you tell them that, Aurora?"

"I couldn't let them kill you, Spence. I'd never be able to live with myself."

I looked up at him with sad eyes. He looked down at me before suddenly sitting back, letting me go and sitting against the wall. I hid the hurt by looking around the small dark room. It was pretty simple, really. There weren't any beds or anything like that. In fact, there was simply nothing except the dark cement walls and the large, thick metal door, which had a slot for someone to look through. There wasn't a light that I could see, but a bit filtered in from the door. It was enough to at least see Spencer when he was close. Now, he looked like a shadow, ominous and frightening. If I didn't know it was him, then I would surely freak out. I'd never liked the dark, mainly because we'd had a burglar back when I was six. It was the middle of the night, and he'd snuck into my window. I'd almost lost my life back then, and I wasn't too fond of the memory.

* * *

The door opened, and my gaze snapped to it. A man stood in the doorway. He was big, but not fat. He had muscles. He wasn't quite as big as Morgan, but he was definitely big enough to take Spencer and me in a fight. I subconsciously shrunk back against the wall, my eyes never leaving his masked face. His cold, dark eyes looked me over before he smirked. All I could see was his mouth and eyes. The masks were cheap ski masks, but they did the job in this dark lighting. I didn't like the look in his eyes. Who would? He watched me like a lion would watch an antelope. He watched me like prey.

"You'll be coming with me."

My heart dropped. I'd promised to obey, only to keep Spencer alive. Ever fiber in my being screamed at me to shake my head, but I couldn't. If I didn't obey this man, then Spencer'd die in a heartbeat. I could see the outline of the gun in his pants pocket. I knew that my obedience was the only reason Spencer had survived this long. Knowing that, I steeled my nerves, pushing my screaming fear to the back of my mind and burying it deep. I stood, looking at Spencer sadly before leaving. Spencer grabbed for my hand, but I ripped it form his grasp. I took a moment to look in his worried, fearful eyes. I knew he was thinking I wouldn't return, but something told me I would, even if I didn't want to. If I returned, then it'd be because I was straight up tortured. Every grisly, disgusting, gory detail of the crime scenes, of what was done to the other women went through my head at that moment, and the fear started banging in the back of my mind, desperate to get out and help me out of this situation. I knew full well what they'd do, but I steeled my nerves and walked out with them. Anything to keep Spencer alive. He shut the door behind me and dragged me to another room. I watched as we passed the hallway, which was all cement. It was chilly, making me believe that we were underground right now. This whole place was. We passed a few metal doors, all shut, until we got to the one at the other end of the hallway. He opened the door and tossed me in. I turned to face him, but he advanced, walking at me quickly as I froze in complete fear.

He threw me onto a bed and tied me down. The bonds were tight, chaffing my wrists as I pulled at them. The man smirked at my futile attempts and cut my shirt and jeans off of me. He pulled my underwear off and unclasped my bra, pushing it up to my wrists, which were handcuffed around a bar on the headboard. I gave another futile tug. I felt my stomach churn as I realized his intent.

"No!" I started to struggle, despite my promise, but stopped when he pulled a gun on me. He tied a huge knot into the remains of my shirt and shoved it in my mouth, tying two ends behind my head to keep it in place. I screamed against it, but it came out weak and muffled. He smirked, his hand running down my stomach as I resolved to crying. I fell into my mind to try to get out of this situation, thinking over and over that it was for Spencer, that he needed me to cooperate to keep him alive. One wrong move, and his death is on my head.

* * *

He pulled on my underclothes and pulled me to my feet. I cried out and collapsed, the pain between my legs too much to bear. I could see the blood puddle on the sheets, physical evidence of what had just happened to me. The mere sight made a fresh wave of horror and shame rush through me. Tears fell freely from my face, and the man dragged me by my bound hands. He opened the door and threw me roughly in. I landed on my back and arms, which made me grimace in pain. My shoulders screamed in pain as my landing stressed them. I stayed where I landed, shaking as the man chuckled darkly.

"She's all yours, Boy."

I heard the door shut just before Spencer pulled me into a sitting position. I kept my gaze to the floor, shaking. I felt wrong. I felt dirty. I could feel the ghosts of their hands roaming over me, making me sick to my stomach. I didn't deserve his worry anymore. I was dirty, impure.

Spencer grabbed my chin roughly and made me face him. I flinched greatly from the sudden contact. My wide eyes snapped to his, and he looked me over, his expression turning to one of worry.

"What'd they do to you?"

He looked into my eyes, and I found a small comfort in his puppy brown eyes. I bunched my muscles, but didn't break the eye contact. Instead, I realized just how broken I was inside. I threw myself at him, silently sobbing against his chest. His body stiffened, mainly because he didn't like contact, and I pulled away instantly, looking away as the hurt diminished the small amount of comfort I'd found. He'd turned me away. He'd denied giving me any comfort. It truly seemed like the final blow I could take. He had hurt me worse than those men had. What they'd done could be forgotten when the pain left, but Spencer had hurt me emotionally. He'd hurt me like they had.

"Aurora," he said softly, his voice full of worry.

His hand reached out, and I scrambled to the back wall, flattening myself against it and curling up into the fetal position, staring at him with eyes still streaming tears. His eyes softened, and he took a step forward only to stop when I hissed in a gasp. He raised his hands in front of him, palm facing me, to show he meant no harm, but he didn't walk further.

"I'm fine," I said, my flat voice filling the silence between us.

He looked worried, but I knew better than to be fooled. Truly, I was on my own. I'd have to take whatever punishment the men dished out, and only for Spencer. He had hurt me, yes, but I could never do the same to him. Instead, I could only thank whoever was up there that the true extent of my bruised and abused body was hidden by the low lighting. Spencer gently undid my bonds, and I wrapped my arms around my legs, watching him silently as he sat halfway down the wall of the small room. I kept my eyes on him until I could do so no longer. I did so until my eyes became to heavy, and I drifted into fitful, nightmare-filled sleep.


End file.
